Mariposa
by Natsumi-Dungeon
Summary: A Byakuya le gustan las mujeres menudas. Byakuya x Soi Fong


**Mariposa**

Tropezó con ella, no era solo un encuentro casual…él se había encargado de hacerlo posible…no sabia como…pero si cuando. Cuando noto que su pelo era tan negro, cuando noto que era muy rápida, cuando noto que sus ojos eran tan bellos, cuando quiso tocar su suave espalda, cuando sintió una punzada al verla reír junto a Yoruichi, cuando planeo poder encontrarse a solas con ella…pero no noto como ella le miro, como salto a diez pasos al verlo atreverse a invadir su espacio personal…era volátil…delicada…rápida…hermosa…mariposa.

Byakuya Kuchiki es un hombre…un caballero (en toda la extensión de la palabra –perdonen las divagaciones de la autora.) calculador a mas no poder, pero no calculo lo rápido que se podía enamorar por segunda vez cuando una invitación de Ichigo y Rukia le llevo a la orilla del río del Serentei y después de comer tranquilamente en un camping que no podía ser mas encantador…vio algo que no podía creer…a los miembros del Segundo escuadrón jugar en el agua como gatitos juguetones…era un cuadro de lo mas bucólico y agradable…quien diría que los ninjas de la Sociedad de Almas tenia ratos de ocio…quizás lo había aprendido de Yuroichi su antigua líder. . . Gata sinvergüenza, pensó para si.

Y entonces la vio…la Capitana del Segundo Escuadrón…Soi Fong Taicho…una belleza diminuta…con todo lo que eso conlleva…desde el extremo superior de su bañador hasta el inferior de su bikini.

Jugueteaba alegremente con sus subordinados y les bañaba de agua con su Fuhon a toda velocidad lo que ocasionaba era un huracán acuático con el todos se divertían y pronto sacaban tablas de surf para alcanzar la ola originada por la presión del agua y…la pasaban en grande.

Era hermoso como de pronto sacaba su fornido teniente una toalla y la colocaba en sus delicados hombros y se marchaba con sus ninjas saltando tras ella…de regreso al trabajo. El Segundo Escuadrón tenia magia…de eso podían estar seguros.

- ⌐/⌐ el uso de esos trajes deberían estar prohibidos a las Capitanas del Serentei, no es digno_ crítico abiertamente ante Ichigo, quien al ver la escenita…contestó:

-¿Lo dices por que a los subordinados se les puede pasa la mano con las Capitanas y enfrentar una corte marcial, por alguna falta que puedo ser prevenida?

-Oh?...pues si tienes toda la razón Kurosaki…eso es muy sensato de tu parte.

-Gracias_ dijo Ichigo sintiéndose más sabio. Mas dentro de él no era ningún tonto noto de inmediato la mirada de Byakuya sobre el bellísimo cuerpo de la discípula de Yoruichi…sonrío para sí imaginando lo que diría la ágil gata de todo esto.

Se giro lentamente y observo detenidamente a Soi Fong. Pequeña, de apariencia delicada, lucia como una flor recién florecida, como mariposa más que como avispa, parecía más de adorno que de combate, se le veía delicada, Byakuya tenia debilidad por las mujeres menudas y pequeñas…su esposa entraba en esa descripción, el era de esos hombres que necesitaba una mujer que proteger; a la vez, Dura y resistente, como una espada, en la lucha, infatigable, por lo que la admiraba sinceramente. Se asemejaba a un diamante en bruto: frágil, delicado y hermoso, pero de una dureza sin igual.

Esto se salio de control en una fiesta organizada por el Undécimo escuadrón en donde hubo demasiado Sake y Zaraki Kempachi bailo como loco toda la noche con todas las damas del lugar y cuando intento acercarse a Soi Fong y dio un traspiés borracho, la joven lo esquivo de forma magistral; pero al tiempo de hacerlo noto como Byakuya se interponía usando su cuerpo como escudo entre ella y el gigante poderoso.

-Gracias Byakuya –Sama, una acción muy amable, pero innecesaria_

-A las damas siempre hay que servirlas_ dijo galante Soi Fong sintió como se sonrojaba por dentro, jamás en toda su vida había sido comparada con una dama…su gran heroína y figura a idolatrar era la única que entraba en esa descripción. Una Dama…vaya eso era algo nuevo, todos demasiado absortos en sus propios asuntos para notar como Soi Fong se

Perdió por un momento en la mirada tranquila y profunda de Byakuya Kuchiki, para luego reaccionar disculpándose retirándose en medio de la fiesta.

Byakuya adoraba su velocidad, era como ver un colibrí en vuelo…tan veloz y hermoso. Una mujer como ella quizás no se interesaría en un noble viudo sin sentido del humor…como él se catalogaba a sí mismo.

Como bajado del cielo Ichigo entro en la estancia y vio la mirada de Byakya, la había visto antes…en su padre al mirar a su madre, en Urahara al mirar a Yoruichi y claro en Shunsui al observar a Nanao.

-No hay manera de que le envíes un mensaje?, algo sutil para que sepa que estas pensando en ella?_

-No sé como…-pero que rayos-? Ichigo acababa de leerle la mente?_

-Tienes que encontrar la forma_ dijo Ichigo como si nada.

-Como te diste cuenta que pensaba en un mujer?_

-No eres el primer hombre enamorado que veo Byakuya_

-Creo que perdí practica…hace mucho que Salí con mi última chica_

-No soy ningún experto, pero creo que puedes recordar… como lo hiciste con tu esposa?_

-Que cosa?_

-El primer paso_

-No creo que solo llegó y te dijo que se casaran no?_

-No_

-La invitaste a salir a algún lado?_

-No la verdad es que me cayó en los brazos_

-¿Cómo?_

-Ella cayó de un árbol yo solo la atrape_

-OMG!

-Te casaste con la primera MUJER QUE CONOCISTES EN PROBLEMAS?_

-No lo grites Kurosagi!

-OH POR DIOS ERES UN IDIOTA!

-TÚ saliste a enfrentarte al mundo por la primera Shinigami que conociste TONTO. Te jugaste El cuello por ella SIN CONOCERLA!

-Bueno ambos somos idiotas e impulsivos…está claro, pero debería decirte eres un noble…tomas té?_

-Claro…y eso qué?_

-Invítale a tomar el té contigo_

-Y luego?

-Vamos nunca invitaste a tu esposa tomar te?_

-Sí, pero era diferente _

-En qué?

-Ella…me contaba cosas, yo solo escuchaba y le decía que era hermosa_

-Byakuya eso no ha cambiado las chicas quieren que las entiendan y que les digas que son hermosas…rayos te funciono bien?...fueron felices?_

-Si…mucho_

-Pues funciona_

-Soy Fong no es una chica en problemas…no es delicada, ni necesita que la cuide ni nada_ dijo desanimado.

-Quizás no…pero de seguro no tiene un amigo con quien tomar té, con quien burlarse de lo lentos que son los demás, con quien correr y que le siga el paso, con quien casarse y que sea un caballero…no tiene lo que tenia tu esposa, pero tampoco tiene nada de lo que puedes ofrecerle_

-Vaya Kami sama eres muyyyyyy bueno es esto Ichigo_

-Gracias fueron las palabras de mi abuelo para mi padre_

-Hombre sabio_

-Si seguro_ dijo el joven.

Esa tarde a Soi Fong le llego un mensaje escrito en una hermosa, elegante y refinada caligrafía:

"Capitana le invito a tomar el té conmigo."

Kuchiki Byakuya.


End file.
